It has been conventionally known to provide an electronic musical instrument with plural assigners selecting a note to be sounded according to a predetermined rule from among notes of depressed keys, and sound the note selected by each assigner in a timbre corresponding to the assigner.
By using the plural assigners, for example, when rules are defined to make one assigner select a note on a low note side and another assigner select a note on a high note side, it is possible to selectively play sounds of low note side and high note side (for example, an accompaniment and a melody) automatically in different timbres. Further, depending on setting of rules, it is also possible to make plural assigners select the same note and perform tone generations like a unison performance in plural parts, or make plural assigners select different notes from each other and perform tone generations like an ensemble performance in plural parts.
Such an electronic musical instrument is described in, for example, PTL1.
Further, PTL2 discloses an electronic musical instrument which assigns a predetermined number of parts to notes of depressed keys based on rules according to the number of depressed keys, and sounds each note in a timbre of the part assigned to the note. This electronic musical instrument enables to sound a predetermined number of parts constantly irrespective of the number of depressed keys.
Further, besides them, PTL3 discloses a technology related to what is called a mono assigner which generates only a sound corresponding to one key in an electronic musical instrument. In PTL3, as a method to easily regenerate a musical sound desired to be sounded even if a misplay occurs when a performance is given while function of the mono assigner is enabled, there is described to generate, when a key being sounded is released, a musical sound corresponding to the key closest to the released key among keys being depressed.